


「歌剧魅影」The point of no return（魅影 x 克莉丝汀）

by Shakarian



Series: Musical [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, 魅影/克莉丝汀
Series: Musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096478
Kudos: 2





	「歌剧魅影」The point of no return（魅影 x 克莉丝汀）

壁炉中的木柴由欢快地噼啪作响转为无声，红光的热力渐渐褪化成灰白。波斯地毯温暖着赤裸的脚，但巴黎歌剧院的前任首席歌者抛下火钳，将裹住身体的披肩又拉紧了些。

抱着膝，她的手在不受控制地发抖。感觉寒冷的同时掌心发烫，胃部紧缩成一团，有种类似饥饿的强烈灼烧感。

不可能是真的饿。天色刚刚转暗，劳尔不久前才特地前来陪伴她用过晚餐。

可是……晚餐的菜式有什么，克莉丝汀想不起来。或者是根本不曾真的吃下任何东西？不过稍隔片刻，居然已经没有丝毫印象。

尽管思维断裂成飞溅的碎片，但她应该掩饰得很好。子爵的行为一如既往，笑意温和，话语殷切，像个真正的绅士那样热情但克制地亲吻告别。她的未婚夫没有任何问题，有问题的是她，克莉丝汀.戴伊。

旅馆房间的镜子上罩着镜套，几个星期以来都不曾揭开过。她只敢在洗脸时借着水盆的反射略略整理仪容，打开衣橱时木门的吱嘎作响也能让人浑身战栗。不，其实在那场惨剧中她自始至终没有受到过任何实质性的伤害，但克莉丝汀已经近于将自己笼闭。这深沉的恐惧究竟从何而起，她不愿面对，没有任何胆量去思考求解，与此同时，也不能表现出任何脆弱与惶恐，更无法用语言宣泄。

夏尼伯爵全家只不过是极为勉强地接受了一个闹得全城沸沸扬扬的平民将要纳入家族谱系的事实，任何一樁新的可疑传闻都可能导致前功尽弃；百忙之中仍时常抽空前来探望的劳尔则非常乐于看到她婚前压根没机会踏出旅馆的大门，更别提私下接待访客。

无需言明，但他们彼此都明白这种看似无理的神经质由来。只有最没有心的人才会在年轻男子那紧绷到将要断裂的神经上再去添加任何一丝负荷，哪怕这负荷已然快要将她压垮……克莉丝汀不确定这种魂不守舍还能伪装多久，或是下一秒自己就会彻底崩溃。

她本该坚强起来的，只要还能吃得下，睡得着。眼前的困难总会过去，就跟之前生命中的无数次打击一样。

但克莉丝汀从没有经历过如此长时间的食不下咽，松露烘蛋和新鲜牡蛎尝起来像是湿的袜子，鹌鹑或鱼的口感跟木屑一样毫无区别。

她已经再也不敢唱歌，独处时甚至尽量不出声。可哪怕只是随口默念，甚或仅仅是思绪中偶然的一闪，恶魔的声音也会在脑海中回旋轰鸣。是的，那个凶残的恶魔。蛮横地掳掠，在她触及面具时骤然狂暴；随心所欲地杀戮，吊死曾经冒犯过他的人。傲慢无礼地现身于明知是阴谋的陷阱之中。在真相已白的危机四伏中仍镇定地大步走来，并且歌唱。

一个用宛若天籁般声音吟诵的魔星，一副宛如被烈火吞噬摧毁的面容。被吞噬的不只是那张脸。他的手中也握着火焰，仅仅只是滑过锦缎却灼伤了她的身体，虽然她一度以为那个刻意伪装出来的低沉圆润嗓音是来自于某个意大利人。

为什么没有早一点觉察，眼熟的金质指环上葡萄酒光泽的宝石在电弧灯下璀璨生辉。为什么没有在刚刚开始时就发现那些异样的侵略与索求，却在十指交错错愕于对方的惶恐颤抖。为什么……肥胖的皮亚吉先生不可能拥有那样的手指。饱含力量却粗糙，有着突出的骨节，那不是一双精细养护，养尊处优的手，在第一次触碰时就该拒绝。

她已经推开那双过于不安分的手，却竟然放任他展露歌喉。何止是放任，甚至还着魔一般以己声相和，哪怕濒死的绝望早已悄悄弥漫在心田。

这不公平，明明已经说再见，发誓永别，一再地道别，已经彻底抛弃可能留有过往印记的一切。但曝晒于彻底的光明之下，内心却始终潜藏着一片黑暗，她不敢对任何人提起的黑暗。

她已经竭尽所能地抗拒入眠，整夜整夜睁着眼。可是哪怕灯火的光芒恒久不息，理智构筑的防御终有崩解之时。那时，暗夜的王者总是悄然君临，以漆黑的斗篷遮蔽周遭。奇特而甜美的音韵徐徐展开，凌驾整个世界，一如既往。

一如既往，她身不由己地在迷雾中前行，被戴着面具的向导强势地引领，思绪由困惑渐渐转为昂扬。醒来时永远疲累不堪，枕上泪痕潮湿。

从最初到最后，梦境中总是那双眼睛，轮廓深刻，跃动着烛光的琥珀色瞳孔仿佛正在熊熊燃烧。

又是威嚇，又是爱慕的双眼。满是祈求，像是聚集了整个世界的悲伤。

这简直让人发狂。

从杯中饮下的，分明空无一物却饱含毒药的烈酒，唐璜的飨宴中那首不祥的歌。不过是短短几句的诗篇，但那带着地狱般压抑，毁灭般热情的旋律，却种下了一个诅咒，比所有的惊心动魄更加深刻的梦魇。

一段未竟的情缘，一首未完的咏叹，永远不可能开始，因此也永远都不会结束。被迫牢牢记住的歌词如巨轮反复碾压她的神经，世上不会有比这更残酷的刑罚。

她恨劳尔，一意孤行地将她置于绝境。更恨自己软弱无力的意志，最可恨的是胸口无法熄灭的黑暗火焰。

克莉丝汀害怕这火焰，它会燃尽所有，将世间万物化为焦土。而她无计可施，只能眼睁睁看着它肆虐。

……究竟是恐惧火焰本身，还是恐惧被它燃尽的感受？恶魔在她脑中轻声嗤笑。

她的心脏狂乱地跳动着，双手抱头，想要将这可怕的念头赶出脑海，却明白不过是徒劳。

师长，抑或父辈；挚友，更是魅影。

她的天使，也是她的唐璜。

一直逃避着的，不愿直面的。带有葡萄与蜜糖的致命香气，绽放于暗影中的花朵。

那些被教导，被唤醒，只有在遮蔽面容时才胆敢窥视的隐秘情绪。渴望碰触与被碰触，渴望亲吻与抚摸。那些充满罪恶，难以言喻，埋藏压抑于心底深处的欲望……沉睡的花蕾在朝阳还未升起的漫漫冬夜遭遇早春的风，在绽放的刹那便再也不能紧锁心扉，回到从前。

在还丝毫未曾察觉的某一刻，她原来已经跨越了某条界限，越过后就无法回头。

孤独的灵魂呐喊着，挣脱理智的束缚，抛开是非对错。那狂野的羽翼扇起强风，在辽远天空盘旋，追寻曾经的伴侣。长久以来，唯有回忆起在幽暗地宫中藉由彼此歌声比翼双飞的短暂片刻，好像才是真的活着。

活着，栖息于阴影之中；或是死去，沐浴在阳光之下？

克莉丝汀拉开布套，看向镜中的脸。棕色鬈发环绕的双颊已经消瘦，颧骨上却带着病态的红晕。湖绿瞳孔中烛光跃动，仿佛正燃烧起幽暗的火焰。

拉下斗篷的兜帽，吹熄蜡烛，藏起提灯。巴黎歌剧院的首席歌者打开房门，不归之路已经明白展现在眼前。

她踏出脚步，越过最后一道关卡。

（完）


End file.
